


Tony Has A Bony

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Background Steve/Tony, Clone Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard is a clone, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay into Fic, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: This contains rape. This contains Howard/Tony. This is probably the worst thing me and my friend has ever wrote.Tony is raped by a clone of his father while searching a Hydra base.Read the tags.Oh, I should mention, Howard is trying to convince Tony that he is just a fucked up dream of some sort conjured up by Tony's need of dick.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark
Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405906
Kudos: 40
Collections: v hot





	Tony Has A Bony

A mission. A simple mission. That's what this was supposed to be. A simple Hydra raid. 

Get in.

Get the documents.

Get out.

Not… not this.

Not his dad, his abuser for as long as he could remember, sitting on a couch in what appeared to be a breakroom.

His dad who should be dead.

His father who is dead. He saw the body, he went to the funeral. How is he here?

Tony had been totally fine and okay, but suddenly found himself speechless and unable to actually fully process anything other than Howard. Are the walls gray or red? He can't tell. Nothing's registering.

Howard got up and locked the door. "Long time no see?" He chuckled darkly, licking his lips.

Tony backed away. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. This can't be real. He's having another nightmare. He'll wake up and everything will be normal again. He'll be in Steve's arms again.

Howard grabbed Tony's arm. "Missed your old man so much that you can't speak?" Howard chuckled darkly. "Let's see if that continues. .."

"Y-you're… n-not r-real…" He barely choked the words out as his voice broke countless times. This isn't happening. It's not. It's not.

"I'm not real?" Howard grabbed Tony's ass. "So your sick imagination just misses this?"

Tony gasped and put his hands on Howard's shoulders, trying to push him away with shaking arms. "G-get… a-away…" He growled. It would have been intimidatin (maybe) without his voice tremoring.

"If I'm not real," Howard held Tony's wrists above his head with one hand. "Then you can make me stop at any time. It's just you missing this." Howard whispered into his ear.

Tonya chest tightened and he let out a broken sob. "I-I don't… I…" He struggles to get his wrists free of his hold. Tony's grown man now and Howard's fucking old, how is this so hard? "L-let g-go of me!" He barely managed to even raise his voice at him. He was so used to being afraid that now that he should have the upper hand he isn't sure how to proceed correctly.

Howard slid his hand hand down to Tony's crotch giving it a rough squeeze. "Shhh, do you really want them hearing you jerking off to your old man?" Howard chuckled as he slowly began to massage Tony's crotch with his palm.

Tony whimpered softly and closed his eyes tight, trying to imagine he was anywhere else while also stifling some… rather unpleasant sounds. Why do bodies have to react to these things the same way no matter what the circumstances?

"Are you enjoying it, baby boy?" Howard leaned in to bite at Tony's neck. "What will your beloved boyfriend think of you now? Fantasising about your old man…" He trailed his finger up to Tony's chest and traced his nipple before tugging roughly at it.

Tony let out a pained yell that devolved into sobs. "J-just stop… p-please! Wh-what… Wh-what the h-hell do you w-want?" Does this have an end? Is he just going to be stuck here for the rest of his life? It feels like he barely had any time to be free…

"It's not what I want, babydoll. It's what you want. You wouldn't be dreaming this up if you didn't like it so much." He tugged Tony's shirt off of him. 

Tony struggled harder as it became more and more apparent that this wasn't going to stop. "I-I don't! I-I get it! I-I'm not dreaming! J-just Sh-shut the hell up and let me go!"

Howard shoved two fingers into Tony's mouth. "No, you shut the hell up."

Tony tried to move away so he wouldn't have to do that, but no matter where he turned he couldn't get his head far enough away.

Once Howard's fingers were slicked up enough, he pulled down Tony's pants. "I'm not saying you're not dreaming. I'm saying you're hallucinating me. I'm just a figment of your fucked up mind, Tony." He slid the fingers in up to the knuckle. "If you hadn't let me rape you and enjoyed it so much, maybe you wouldn't be in this fucking situation where your mind betrays you. Your mind knows what it wants."

Tony choked back a moan and started crying harder. His body is shaking and his knees keep threatening to give out on him. "I-I don't want this! N-none of me wants this!" He sobbed brokenly. He just wants Steve back. He wants to fall into Steve's arms and cry and not have to explain and just have Steve there.

"Are you sure about that?" Howard jerked Tony's stiffening cock a few times. "I think you're just lying to yourself. You're addicted to daddy's cock. Daddy's little fuck toy." Howard slid a third finger and crooked it upwards, searching for the place that would break Tony.

Tony tried his damndest, but he just couldn't choke down the sound he made when he found it. He broke down, unable to hold back sobs and anything else. If there was ever a time in his life where he felt certain that death was the only answer, this was it.

Howard roughly rubbed against a few times before pulled his fingers out and shoving Tony against the wall. "Ready for daddy's cock, baby? I know how much you missed your ass getting split on it. Your boyfriend's is even bigger, isn't it? You think he'll be even half as gentle as me?" Howard shoved his dick into Tony's ass. "Feels natural, doesn't it? In your natural place.

Tony sobbed loudly in Hope's that it would cover his moans. "S-stop! G-get o-out!" He pleaded desperately as he pressed further against the wall, hoping that somehow it would aid in his escape.

As Howard's thrusting got more sloppy, he pulled out. "Look at how hard you are. You're leaking pre-cum. My boy's such a ugly slut." He pushed Tony to his knees as he shoved his large cock down Tony's throat as he came, forcing Tony to swallow the cum.

Tony coughed and sputtered, trying to spit it out. It was even more disgusting than he remembered-... remembered… that's right. He never forgot. No day went by that those memories didn't haunt him, he just pretended they weren't there… but they were ever present, hovering in the darkest corners of his thoughts that he had spent years suppressing.

Howard pulled a syringe filled with a sedative and injected it into Tony's leg.

Tony winced, finding himself becoming incredibly dizzy. The room began to spin as he collapsed to the floor. Howard dragged his unconscious son to the couch and pulled up his pants. Howard gripped Tony's cock in his hands, slowly working him to finish inside of his pants. Cum splattered inside of his pants. Howard licked the creamy strands from his hand before leaving through a secret exit.

Tony woke up a half hour later, nearly screaming. He looked around frantically… here was no one… but he did feel-... no. No, no, no! That happened! It was real!... Wasn't it? His eyes started watering and he was full on sobbing after a few moments. That can't be. It didn't… it didn't happen…


End file.
